Wire and cable insulating compounds are typically crosslinked by peroxide (free-radical) or silane (moisture) crosslinking, and both methods have disadvantages. Peroxides leave small molecule daughter products which can cause odor. The decomposition reaction which initiates crosslinking is difficult to control, and costly materials are added to make sure the articles do not crosslink prematurely. Moisture-crosslinking is a very time-consuming process, and generally liberates methyl or ethyl alcohol.
The crosslinking of polymers bearing carboxyl functionality, e.g., cyclic anhydride or carboxylic acid side groups off the backbone, with diamines is known. However, the rate of reaction for standard diamines such as 1,6-diaminohexane with these resins is generally too slow to be of practical use. Amine compounds with more rapid rates of reaction with anhydrides and carboxylic acids would enable articles to be formed and crosslinked with commercial speed and efficiency.